


Born to Die

by hellsugar (spacetrashdelux)



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mob AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashdelux/pseuds/hellsugar
Summary: The Ninety-Nine Righteous Men Mob AU no one asked for.Emilein Tiefer is the head of The Church; a gang running the streets of New Orleans. When a new boy toy enters his life, things get more tangled and dangerous for everyone involved.





	1. Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this AU. 
> 
> Written for K.M. Claude, the love of my life.

_Complete fuckin idiots._

It was the only phrase churning through Emilein Tiefer’s mind as he stood staring out at the canal. The cigarette he pressed to his lips smoothed over some of the edges he felt rising along him like a cat’s hackles, but it didn’t- wouldn’t- change the fact that he worked with goddamn idiots.

At least he’d cleaned the roster. The worst rat had been brutalized, gutted, & put down. The rest of his men were too dumb and removed from the crux of his dealings to make life more dangerous for him. Dumb, but safe. Drones to carry out his orders- only focused on the incentives and rewards of their trade to challenge him for more.

And then there was Adam Gagnon. There might come a day when he’d have to put _him_ down. As Tiefer’s right-hand man, they’d shared almost everything from whores to intel.

But for tonight, all was well.

He turned to watch Adam struggle with the body, dragging it along the concrete.

Adam, thorough and dedicated, didn’t stop until he’d brought the body to rest at Tiefer’s feet. Then stopped with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

“What should we do with this?”

Pursing his lips, Tiefer ashed his cigarette over the dead, glassy eyes. The young man who’d warmed his bed for the past two years lay twisted and sprawled out on the Oriental rug they’d killed him on. _He’d_ killed him on. Adam had watched even as Tiefer fucked the boy on his knife through his death throes. Adam was good like that: _loyal_ , unlike the dead cunt before him.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been standing there, eyes tracing Jehan’s soft lips and blood-slick chest until Adam shifted his weight to his right foot.

Adam’s expression betrayed nothing. He just looked tired, maybe slightly worried. Ready for a hot shower and a full night’s sleep.

Tiefer turned Jehan’s dead stare away from him with the toe of his Italian-made boot. He spat on the boy’s dead face and shrugged.

“Push it in the canal, leave it here- I don’t give a fuck.”

And he didn’t.

He turned back to the canal, nursing his cigarette.

Behind him, he could almost feel Adam looking from the body back to the warehouse he’d dragged it out from and back again. “If we push him in, he’ll float. If we leave him here-“

“It’ll send a message. No one fucks with The Church.”

He turned back to find Adam staring at Jehan’s body like a dog that got caught digging up a rose garden.

They both knew there would be no consequences for their actions tonight. The police would turn a blind eye and all the fucks who the message was for would shudder and give them space. Adam just didn’t like the _idea_ of there being trouble for them.

He slunk towards Adam and draped an arm around his shoulders, brushing his cigarette against Adam’s fingers in invitation. Adam took it and smoked the rest down to a stub in one breath.

“It’s been a long day,” Tiefer said, turning his head to take in the strong profile of Adam’s face, his blue eyes, his tousled hair, “but I think I’ve got what you need.”

Adam turned a small crooked smile towards him, looking as boyish and fresh as the day Tiefer had met him and it made his heart almost ache. Adam, after all, was his boy. Nearly his equal. It hurt to see him looking worn.

“I trust you,” Adam said, dropping the butt and crushing it out under his shoe.

Tiefer laughed as Adam slid an arm around his waist and they turned to walk back to their waiting car. “Big mistake.”


	2. Off to the Races

Adam stood staring up at the pink neon letters of the strip club  _ Sugar Rush _ .

“Big mistake,” he echoed, turning to Tiefer who stood beside him looking supremely underwhelmed by the cheery font. “I thought we were going home. Take a shower, have some booze, get some sleep. At least I would... We can’t go in there looking like this, with blood on our-“

“Boy, you  _ know _ none of that matters when you’re The Church. You need this.” Pushing open the door, he waited for Adam to step over the threshold then turned to the smiling girl at the front. “Champagne room for as long as we want and the freshest cunts you’ve got.”

He slapped a few large bills down on the counter and the girl’s plastic smile didn’t shift an inch. “Of course! If you gentlemen will follow me…”

They were led to a dimly-lit room too big for two people, cluttered with dark violet velvet tufted couches and drapes and divans, thick damask rugs and fat pillows dotting the floor like leftover confetti. Adam sat stiffly next to Tiefer on one of the couches, curling and uncurling his hands into fists even as they were served drinks and left alone to unwind.

“You’re tense,” Tiefer observed needlessly, sipping his bourbon. “This is for you.”

“Exactly. You didn’t have to.”

“But I did.” His expression sharpened as his eyes searched Adam’s. “I exorcised my demons tonight and you helped me. As of now all is right, the playing field is level again, and I’m feeling better than I have in months. Don’t you deserve a little fun for helping that happen?”

Adam turned the bottle of beer in his hands this way and that, tilting his head, frowning. “I mean…”

Tiefer waited, gaze unblinking.

“But what if they bring us both girls? Shouldn’t we have told them-“

Tiefer laughed, the sound cracked from disuse. It seemed to suck all the tension from the air and from Adam who was smiling almost sheepishly at his beer even before Tiefer spoke. “More for you, then. Dumbass,” he added, knocking his shoulder into Adam’s.

The door to the champagne room opened and a girl with a curly pageboy cut slipped into the room, dark eyes sparkling.

“Hi there,” her voice was low and smokey like a good whiskey. Tiefer could almost pretend she was a boy were it not for her large breasts cupped only by a black harness. They bounced as she came towards them with a dancer’s gait and stopped before them, playfully hooking a finger behind the garter belt strap holding one of her stockings up. “My name’s Angel; I’ll be taking care of you tonight. You look tired, honey.”

She leaned down close to Adam and brushed a strand of hair back from his face. Tiefer watched as Adam flashed that cavalier grin. “Yeah, it’s been a long night.”

“Well,” Angel knelt before him, gently smoothing her hands down over his thighs, slowly pulling his knees apart before laying her head on one of his knees, smiling lazily. “I think I’ve got just the cure for that. What do you think?”

“I think,” Adam said, setting his drink on little side table nestled against the couch, “Hell yeah.”

Angel giggled and let him pull her up into his lap, her fingertips trailing over his shoulders as he pulled her down into a luscious kiss. They parted with a wet sound and Angel traced his jawline slowly, batting her long eyelashes. “What would you like?”

“Could I-“ Adam glanced at Tiefer, then grinned at Angel with renewed charm and an arched eyebrow, “How does taking it up the ass sound? Riding me like you’re sitting right now?”

Puckering her lips cutely, Angel made a show of giving it some consideration, then grinned in a way that made her nose scrunch up. “Sounds hot, but what about your friend?”

Adam could feel the cool stare Tiefer had fixed on Angel without looking. He gave Angel’s hips a squeeze and leaned up to brush his lips against her ear as if Tiefer couldn’t hear him. “He just wants to watch.”

They both turned to Tiefer and then back to one another. Angel shrugged, eyes sparking playfully.

“Are you as weird as your friend?”

“Don’t know about that, but I’m one hell of a party.”

Angel smiled. “Hell yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Adam had come once and was already contemplating a second round when the door to the Champagne room swung open and a pigtailed head popped in.

“Oh, hey Luci,” Angel said, shifting carefully in Adam’s lap and flipping her hair with the hand that wasn’t gripping Adam’s thigh.

The newcomer turned to her and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quickly. “Sorry— that new girl didn’t show up for her shift. Didn’t realize you were in here working alone.”

Luci stepped lightly over to Tiefer and ran fingers up over Tiefer’s arm before perching on the arm of the sofa so that he wouldn’t have any other choice but to have an eyeful of his body. Albino and verging on cherubim in appearance, Tiefer eye’s caught on Luci’s pink eyes ringed in pitch-black sclera and forked tongue.  _ A freak _ . Like some discarded fuckdoll concept.

Luci smiled like all customers stared with the same mix of disgust and intrigue— and maybe they did.

“You don’t have to share Angel with your friend, doll; I’m all yours.”

Tiefer looked up at Luci slowly, bourbon half-forgotten in his hand. “What the hell makes you think I want you?”

Without blinking, Luci leaned down low over Tiefer, took his glass, and drained it in a single motion. When he set the glass back into his frozen hand, he smiled around an ice cube taken from Tiefer’s drink before tucking it into his cheek. “Oh, honey,  _ all _ the men want me.”

Adam barked out a laugh at the look on Tiefer’s face as he leaned up close to Luci’s face with a sneer. 

“Honey, the only way I want  _ you _ is if you bring me another drink or come back with a dick between your cunting legs.”

Seizing Tiefer’s glass, Luci stood up and wordlessly stormed from the room.

“Damn,” Adam whistled. 

“Your friend is  _ not _ a party,” Angel agreed in a stage whisper, then, “You wanna go again?”

Before Adam could squeeze her hips and buck his playfully, the door swung open with a crash and Luci entered, eyes flashing. In one hand was a fresh glass of bourbon on the rocks, in the other was his cock: flushed and slightly chubby and curled up against his little potbelly.

“Want me now?” He pouted, pushing the glass of bourbon at Tiefer.

In answer, Tiefer drained the glass and then pulled Luci into his lap, wrapping a hand around Luci’s throat and crushing his lips against his in a kiss.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he said.


End file.
